Ileana
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: When Galahad said he had something to live for, ever wonder who or what that something was? Galahad/OC M for language, violence, and some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Galahad said he had something to live for, ever wonder who or what that something was?

Character Info:

Name: Ileana

Age: 25 years old

Hair: Long black hair that is kept in a large braid down to her lower back.

Eye: Blue Eyes

Family: Older brother named Lancelot.

Notes: Is trained well with two swords and a bow. Has armor like her brother's but more feminine. Prefers tunics and breeches over dresses but occasionally wears them. Became a Sarmatian Knight with her brother Lancelot when they came for him. Quiet and contemplative, not afraid to have a good time at the tavern with the other knights. Galahad courts her much to Lancelot's displeasure. Lancelot won't say much in the open about it.

---------------------------------------------------

Ileana sat on her horse next to Galahad whose free hand rest on her thigh. They watched in the distance as the carriage came towards them. Ileana had the same burgundy scarf that all of the other knights insisted that she wore as a half mask over her nose and mouth.

"As promised," Gawain said, "The bishop's carriage."

"Our freedom Bors," Galahad said before looking at Ileana who smiled back at him.

"15 years," Ileana said.

"I can almost taste it," Bors said with a content smile.

"Your passage to Rome Arthur," Ileana said.

Tristan looked at Ileana and nodded.

"Its too quiet," Ileana said holding tight to her bow, "They are near."

An arrow slew a Roman soldier before the Woads began their attack. Ileana notched an arrow and fired as they launched themselves down the hill. She continued to launch arrows with deadly accuracy. When they were close she pulled out her twin swords and began to attack the Woads. Two of the Woads pulled her from her horse. Ileana managed to deal a deathly blow to one of them before a spear impaled itself within the other's side. Ileana looked at Galahad's concerned face before they went back into battle mode. Arthur told the last Woad remaining to tell Merlin what had happened. Ileana walked up to her brother who ensured that her scarf was secured before they looked at the remaining Roman soldiers.

"Stay near us," Lancelot said not trusting the Romans if they found out that his sister was a knight, "and be silent."

Bors was making fun of the sniveling Bishop's secretary as Galahad stood on Ileana's other side. Arthur greeted the Bishop as Galahad and her brother kept a watchful eye on the Romans.

"I have heard that one of your fellow knights is a woman," Germanius said looking at the knights, "Is this rumor false?"

"It is not false," Arthur said as his knights went on alert, "Ileana is on of my best knights."

"Let me see this Ileana," Germanius demanded.

Arthur looked at her and nodded sadly. She removed the blood drenched scarf and stared at the older man.

"Why is it that only men were sworn into this service and yet a woman stands before us," he demanded like he owned them.

"Where my brother goes I follow," Ileana said, "No one's complained yet."

Germanius got off of his horse and made his way towards the knights. They kept their hands close to their weapons. Germanius smiled before climbing into the carriage. The knights and Arthur relaxed as Arthur told Tristan to scout ahead. The dismounted knights mounted their horses. Galahad rode up to Ileana as did Lancelot.

"While the Romans are at the Wall," Lancelot said, "You are not to roam around alone. Make sure that one of us are with you at all times."

"How do you expect me to bathe if I am not allowed some peace," Ileana asked as she held her hands out while they rode, "Have Gal keep an eye on me while I wash."

"Arthur agrees Ily," Galahad replied seriously, "You are not to walk around the wall unescorted. It is for your own safety."

"Fine," Ileana said after several minutes, "Guess that means you get to escort me to the baths Gal."

"I will be doing that and staying outside of the room," Lancelot said holding up a gloved hand.

"Come on Lance," Ileana said with a smile, "Everyone knows that it is not a secret that Galahad and I are lovers. Hell he knows fully well what he makes me fell when he is dressed in his armor."

"Thank the gods that mother cannot see us," Lancelot said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough as soon as they got within the gates and they have all dismounted Galahad and Ileana took each others hands and ran off towards the baths. Their cloths went flying as soon as the door shut. Neither cared about being gentle at that moment. They only cared about the passion that they felt after each time of returning safely. Sweat drenched from their intimacy they sat and rested in the large tub. Galahad sat behind her kissing her shoulder as she traced imaginary designs on his hands.

"What ails your mind love," he asked.

"It seems unbelievable that we are finally getting our papers," Ileana replied, "I expected us to all die here."

"Do you know what you plan to do after we are discharged," Galahad asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," Ileana replied, "I never made any plans in case I didn't survive. Lancelot always expected me to return to the tribe with him."

"Come with me," Galahad asked, "Return with me and become my wife Ily."

Ileana stopped her tracing and turned her head and looked at her lover in question.

"Please tell me you are serious," Ileana said.

"With all my heart Ily," Galahad answered, "I don't want to part from you after being discharged. I want to be in your life and you in mine as long as we can have it."

Ileana hugged Galahad and kissed him deeply.

"Is that a yes," Galahad asked with a goofy grin already knowing the answer after they broke apart.

"That is a definite yes," she answered with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana stood next to her brother across from Galahad. They smiled at each other as they lifted their goblets and paid homage to their fallen comrades. Ileana wore a dark green dress with a black shift showing with the low collar. They drank from their goblets as they waited for the Bishop to arrive. After he did he began to beat around the bush about their final 'days' in service.

"Day not days," Ileana and Lancelot corrected.

"Before I give you your discharge I must talk with your commander in private," the bishop said.

The knights stood angrily as Lancelot simply raised his goblet.

"Lets leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana said on Galahad's lap as they laughed at Gawain throwing daggers at a large chair. Galahad moved Ileana to stand so that he could join in. Ileana laughed as Bors got Vanora to get up and sing. She sung a lullaby from Sarmatia that made the nights all go into a trance like state remembering their homes. Ileana sung along to it as the others mouthed along to it. Galahad's eyes closed after taking Ileana's hand. Ileana was broken out of her trance at seeing new movement. She locked eyes with Arthur's sad gaze. She looked mournfully at him and shook her head glad that the other knights were still in their trance.

As Vanora finished the song Jols spotted Arthur and called out to him, making the knights other than Ileana call out to him and walk over. Galahad dragged a dazed Ileana who knew what Arthur was about to ask of them by his sad gaze.

"Arthur we deserve peace," Ileana spat moving her hands around them, "This is no way to live, killing people in servitude!"

"What is she talking about," Galahad asked.

"Knights brothers and sister in arms," Arthur said seriously, "your courage has been tested beyond limit. But I must ask of you one final trial. We must leave on a final mission for Rome."

Ileana walked away angrily pushing aside all those who did not leave her path.

"Now you've done it," Lancelot replied.

"Before our freedom can be granted," Arthur continued.

The knights present all laughed other than Lancelot and Arthur.

"Ileana wasn't joking was she," Lancelot asked, "W are still not discharged are we?"

"Above the Wall far to the North there is a Roman family," Arthur said causing Galahad's face to fall, "They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said with a small smile.

"Above the Wall is Woad territory," Gawain said.

"Our duty," Galahad said spitefully, "If it ever was that is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here," Bors said, "has laid his life on the line for you and instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood! You think more of Roman blood than our own!"

"Bors these are our orders," Arthur said, "We leave at first light and upon our return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man," Bors yelled, "I will choose my own fate!"

Tristan agreed to go with Arthur.

"If you want to die," Galahad said angrily at the two as Lancelot tried to calm him, "that is your own problem, but I have something to live for!"

Dagonet agreed to go.

Bors agreed to go angrily saying that everyone would get killed and that Vanora would kill him.

Gawain agreed for himself and Galahad. Galahad emptied the gourd that he had and smashed it in front of Arthur.

Lancelot grabbed the young knights arm before he could leave.

"Find Ily," Lancelot said hurriedly, "She left unescorted."

Galahad walked away at a fast pace. He went to the one place that he knew she went when she was furious. He saw his lover with one of her twin swords moving through the training routine that she always did. She grabbed its twin and began her deadly dance. Galahad smiled as he stood watching an seemingly oblivious Ileana training out her frustration with their commander. She decapitated the training dummy as Galahad grabbed his sword from the rack. He walked up behind her only to have Ileana attack him her blades making a V against his own that he had to raise in defense. Ileana stared at him angrily before kicking him away from her.

"Ileana you must calm," Galahad said.

"I am calm," Ileana replied with a yell as she began to attack him repeatedly.

Galahad dodged her sword and tried to go on the offensive as much as possible. As she turned to attack him he dropped his sword and grabbed her wrists from behind him. He twisted her wrists to drop her swords. She struggled fiercely in his steady grasp.

"Let me go," she spat, "We deserve to be free!"

"And we will be Ileana," Galahad yelled, "Just because we do not get it now does not mean we will have it."

Ileana stopped struggling shortly before she broke down sobbing. Galahad looked at her confused knowing that the thin gashes that they got were nothing compared to what they have sustained over the years. He helped her kneel to the ground. She cried as he hugged her from behind.

"He wants to send us all on a suicide mission," Ileana cried, "A mission that he knows may take us from ach other."

"Will you stay with me," Galahad asked after Ileana calmed a bit.

"Always," Ileana said as she sobbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lancelot stood with Arthur hidden from view of the two lovers. They stared as Galahad held Lancelot's sister tenderly as she cried.

"Now you know what he has to live for," Lancelot said, "Don't tear them apart."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana slowly sobered in the arms of her lover.

"Stay with me," Ileana pleaded.

"Always," Galahad replied, "Come with us. Let this be our final trial."

Ileana nodded as she fell asleep in Galahad's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ileana stood next to Gawain leaning against the fence with her arms crossed that he and Bors were sitting upon sharpening their weapons. She stared angrily at her commander as Arthur entered. Galahad rode his horse around him in circles. Ileana wore a pair of dark brown breeches and a matching vest of soft leather that made her chest rise. Her dark leather riding boots rested on her feet. Her black braid was hanging in loose curls down her back.

"Quit acting childish love," Ileana said to him as she continued to glare at Arthur, "He must of already of beaten himself enough within the night about making his knights wait for their freedom."

Galahad glared at him before going and helping her ready their gear for travel.

"Galahad, Ileana," Arthur said causing the male knight to glare where his lover was glaring, "I am truly sorry for what I am causing you to forestall."

Ileana glared at him as Galahad went back to his task. Ileana smiled after noticing what Galahad was wearing.

"I hope you remembered what you being in a kilt make me want to do to you," Ileana said lowly that he and Gawain could hear her.

Gawain spat out the wine he had been drinking.

Germanius came in and stared at the knights that all but ignore him. Dagonet pushed passed the small bishop and glared at him before joining a now standing Bors. Galahad's arm went around Ileana's shoulders as he turned around.

"My holy secretary Horton will accompany you on your journey," Germanius said making Horton walk forward.

"Jols find him a horse," Arthur asked their friend.

Gawain threw his knife down next to him. Galahad's grip on Ileana's shoulders tightened as the Roman secretary stared at her.

"God speed as you fulfill your duty to Rome," Germanius commanded.

"You have no right to command us bishop," Ileana spat, "we follow Arthur, not Rome. Our duty was repaid yesterday, on our 'last' day of service. You are on spent time now."

"Do all of your knights speak so out of turn," Germanius asked Arthur making all of the knights stare at him with more hate.

"No, neither does she," Arthur said defending the female knight, "but considering you are keeping her from her homeland and marriage. I believe that her anger is justified along with all of my knights. I am shocked that the rest are being so silent."

"Then get them home," the bishop replied.

The bishop left as Arthur nodded at his men.

"I know that my actions last night are not worthy of your trust," Arthur said, "but ready yourselves, for we enter hell itself for our freedom."

The knights began to ready themselves with their armor. Ileana and Galahad helped each other put on their armor, sharing gentle kisses periodically.

"Get a room," Lancelot said as he strapped his swords to his back.

"Can't dear brother," Ileana said as Galahad and she shared another brief kiss after Galahad helped her secure her dark leather scale mailed chest plate, "We have places to be."

------------------------------------------------

Ileana rode next to Galahad as the rode through the woods. She held onto her bow ready in case of ambush.

"You are tense love," Galahad said.

"We are in Woad territory," Ileana said, "I am only being cautious."

It had began to rain not long after they entered the forest, riding hard towards the Roman estate. Arrows began to direct them along the forest path by the Woads until they were surrounded in a clearing.

"What are you waiting for," Gawain hollered.

"Why do they not end it," Ileana demanded.

"Inish, Devil Ghosts," Dagonet spat.

"Why would they not attack," Galahad asked as Ileana grabbed his arm.

"Merlin does not want us dead," Arthur answered as they found a way out and continued on.

Arthur and his knights made the rest of the way to the Marius estate without any other delay. Ileana stayed as close to Galahad as they rode as she could. Even if being one of the knights she still was afraid if he even left her sight that he would disappear. Over the last 15 years they had all learned one valuable fact. Life was too short not to hang onto the ones that you care about.

Arthur ordered the guards above the gates to open them. The other knights looked around them still slightly paranoid about the earlier ambush. A short plump man came out to greet them with arms open wide. He tried to touch Galahad's horse who moved away from him without his rider's help. Marius' gaze fell upon Ileana who moved so that hers and Galahad's legs were pressed together.

"Our orders are to evacuate you and your family to safety," Arthur said to Marius.

"That's impossible," Marius said with a creepy smile at Ileana, "So this is the infamous Ileana of Sarmatia, the Sarmatian Fury."

"Already taken," Ileana said as she rested her hand on one of her swords.

"Such a pity," Marius said holding out his hands again, "But a woman's place is not within cavalry of any kind. It is with-"

Ileana pointed her sword at the Roman's throat before anyone could utter her name. Ileana glared at him.

"If you dare say it is with being only a bed warmer to her lover than be ready to lose your head," Ileana spat.

"Who ever your lover is I pity him," Marius spat back.

"Then be glad that he is not threatened by the fact that his lover is a fellow knight," Ileana said, "and has been close to me since we came to this forsaken land."

"Sheath your sword Ileana," Arthur said, "That's an order!"

Ileana glared at him. She did as she was instructed.

"Galahad take her to the back," Arthur told the youngest male knight quietly.

Galahad nodded and lead her to the back of the group.

"Pestilent Pig," Ileana spat after they were at the back.

"You shouldn't antagonize him," Galahad said, "Within the month we will be back in Sarmatia being wedded."

Ileana smiled as Galahad pulled her head closer and kissed Ileana's forehead. She smiled and laughed at him.

"I'll wear that dress that you like so much when we get back," Ileana said quietly so that only he could hear, "If you wear what you wore to training the first day we were together."

Galahad's head perked up at what she was insinuating. He looked at Lancelot.

"Can we hurry this up," Galahad asked, "Your sister agreed to wear a dress. A Roman dress!"

Lancelot looked at them when their attention was drawn to Arthur who had dismounted his horse and walked up to Marius.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back," Arthur said, "My knights can never leave this land. SO you are coming with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My Lord, My Lady my knights are hungry and in need of rest."

"Go," Marius said to his wife after taking her hand for a second.

Ileana dismounted and stood next to a now dismounted Lancelot and Arthur.

"I don't trust him," Ileana said.

"No surprise there Ileana," Arthur said with a smile at the female knight.

"I share her feelings towards this man," Lancelot said glaring at Marius' retreating form.

"Keep an eye out," Arthur said before ordering Tristan to scout the area after a rest.

Galahad walked up to Ileana and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Come," he said, "let us go for a walk while we have time."

---------------------------------------------------

Galahad and Ileana arrived back with the others when Tristan arrived.

"Arthur who are all of these people," Ileana asked looking at all of the people packing and moving out.

"They're coming with us," Arthur answered.

"They'll never make it," Tristan said.

They looked around as they heard the Saxon drums in the distance. They watched as two monks began boarding up a small building.

"Arthur," Ileana said nodding at the building.

Arthur looked where she was looking. He ordered Dagonet to break down the stones that were guarding their path after he asked the monks what it was. They were met with a wooden door that Dagonet broke down. Arthur looked back at Dagonet, Lancelot, Ileana, and Gawain. They entered with their weapons drawn as Tristan and Galahad guarded the door with Bors. They went down to hear a man praying in Roman as they entered what looked like a torture room.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple," another monk demanded.

Ileana looked around at the sight that met her and Lancelot. Dead bodies were chained to the walls and in cells. Ileana stared in shock at the state of the bodies. Lancelot ran a monk through while they began to search through the gates at Arthur's orders. Ileana and Dagonet found a small boy named Lucan. They took him back out. Ileana went to the side of the building and began to vomit up the rations that she had eaten during their last brief rest. Galahad walked over too her and pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed hher back.

"Are you well love," he asked as she looked at him.

"Help me to my horse," Ileana asked.

Galahad did as she requested as Arthur came out with a woman. Horton gave Arthur some water for her and Dagonet some for Lucan. Galahad gave Ileana her wineskin to rinse her mouth out with.

"…They are all pagans," Marius shouted trying to get them to stop helping them.

"So are we," Ileana and Galahad said.

"What was seen down there no one," Ileana said, "and I mean no one should have to see let alone whatever sick things Lucan had to watch them do."

"They refused to do the task before them," Marius spat, "They deserve to die as example.

Arthur stood angrily.

"Because they refused to be your serfs," Arthur yelled angrily.

"You are a Roman," Marius said, "You understand! And you are a Christian! You! You kept them alive!"

Marius hit his wife with the back of his hand. Arthur punched Marius and took his sword to his throat. Marius ordered his men to stop saying that he and his knights would be punished for what they have done.

"If we do not arrive at the wall," Ileana said with an evil smile, "you will be. Think on that if you plan to hinder this journey, for I will do it myself."

Ileana sat on her horse with the reins in Galahad's hands.

"Can I lead my own horse," Ileana asked, "I am fine."

"You got ill," Galahad replied looking at her with concern.

"The state of those people were atrocious," Ileana said, "Some of them were opened and rotting."

"I can now see why you would get ill," Galahad replied.

"I will be fine," Ileana tried to assure, "I'm just a little tired."

"Will you go and rest in the caravan with the girl and boy," he asked.

Ileana shook her head sleepily. Galahad motioned for her to join him in front of him on his horse. Ileana did as he wanted and rested her head on his chest.

"Keep me safe loyal knight," Ileana asked.

"Always," Galahad replied, "Now rest Ily."


End file.
